A New Year's Declaration
by vampyremiyu
Summary: A follow-up to "On the Way Home" and "When a Plan Falls Apart". It's the beginning of a new year, and Haruhi feels hopeless in her relationship with Kyoya. Will she get the answers she desires? One-shot lemon. Kyoya x Haruhi.


A NEW YEAR'S DECLARATION  
An Ouran High School Host Club Challenge Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

CHALLENGE(S): Timing is everything and Write about any or all of the following: Holiday lights, Holiday parties, Holiday beverages, Holiday gifts (I only left out the beverages).

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written over a year ago in answer to a challege and can be found on various other archives and communities outside of this one. A follow up to "When A Plan Falls Apart" and "On the Way Home". And the closest thing to a holiday story I've written for this fandom. Angst, drama and more lemonade. May even include some OOC-ness. Kyoya x Haruhi pairing. A Standard Disclaimer follows the piece.

--

'This was not how I wanted to bring in the New Year.'

It was bad enough she accepted his invitation to his family's New Year's gala. Her answer had not been given without some thought, on her part at least. Her father, however, gave it no thought at all and answered for her. That had been annoying, although she now overlooked his brash decision. He was going to be out of town for business and didn't want his daughter to be alone. Logically, it was sound.

"Just think, Haruhi! You'll be among so many influential and famous people. OH! I'm sure your gown will look gorgeous!"

"But...I...you...WE can't afford a formal gown."

Her father patted her on the head. "Don't worry, it's all taken care of!"

"Wha--?"

"It'll be great, don't you think?"

"Dad...."

It was worse that she was forced to wear a glamorous gown he had purchased for her. No, not her father. Her host. Clearly it was designed with her in mind, and had to have been ordered well in advance.

"What...is that?"

"Your gown, Miss. Shall we try it on?"

"Try it on?"

"Yes. To make sure it fits. Alterations can be done by tomorrow afternoon." The saleswoman gave her a quick once over. "Although I think very few will be in order."

"Ah...oh...of course...."

Her fingers still trembled as they pushed against the fine material. The neckline was square and relatively modest, the jewel trim glistening every time she moved. The fabric was smooth; a royal shade of blue that hugged her upper body, then carefully fell away as it reached her hips. The jeweled straps dug into her shoulders, but the pain was slight compared to the feel of her sore toes in three-inch heels.

"May I have this dance?"

"Ah...sure...."

While she was kind to accept a few dance offers, it appeared as if every guy in the room was trying to dance with her. She'd all ready turned away three in a row, and a glance across the large ballroom indicated that numbers four, five and six were lining up.

"Can Father ask for a dance?"

"No."

"But...you all ready danced with Kaoru! And Hikaru!"

"No." The young man pouted and she sighed. "One more, Tamaki, then my feet need a rest."

"You'll feel lighter than air," He said with a smile. "I promise."

Worse yet was that the rest of the Host Club was present to witness the event. It was not the first time they had seen her in a dress, but it was the first time she had no idea how to act around them. Wearing a gown made her feel...different. More like a woman and...well...less like herself.

Normally she could handle any of them with ease -- including the twins, who were nothing but trouble on the norm. But tonight she didn't know how to stand in front of them, how to talk to them, how to be herself. Nor did she know how to handle their often stolen glances. Some feeling, some emotion passed through each and every set of eyes, and it frightened her that she had no idea what it was. Perhaps she was better off not knowing.

But the absolute worst was the feeling of emptiness she felt being around hundreds of people. How could one person feel so alone in a crowded room? She had taken part in several discussions, mostly nodding and smiling. These people were so different from her! And with mistakes she'd made in the past, she wasn't willing to open her mouth and make another error, lest they realize how low bred she was. At least at school she had her scholastic numbers to rely on. Here, she had nothing.

And what of her host? He'd left her alone for most of the evening, even if she was supposed to be his date. But the Ohtori family was busy chatting with friends, family and business partners alike. Everyone, for that matter, was making nice.

Kyoya Ohtori was no exception.

As the third son, it was important for him to be there to support his father and older brothers. It was doubly important because of the impending new year. Old business needed to flourish and new business needed to grow, or something like that, she remembered.

Then there was their disaster of a relationship. Was it even a relationship? The two would meet for candid trysts and sordid affairs. Since the incident in the limo, no place was safe, and Haruhi was beginning to liken herself to a pervert.

And it was all done in secret.

But things had been slipping lately. Like the kiss he gave her one day in the Music room. With Tamaki present! And holding her hand in the hallway after one particularly rememberable hoorah in the janitor's closet. If that didn't start a rumor or two, she had no idea what would.

A part of her enjoyed their little game. But the longer it dragged on, she was starting to think that was all it was. Even if heart wanted it to be otherwise.

She knew that having their relationship in the open would cause problems neither was prepared to handle. But there were days when she was certain it never would be. That she'd be discarded after his graduation and left to drown in her sorrow. And she would be sorry. She had tried so hard not to fall in love, not to get her hopes up.

But it was too late.

Was asking for clarification really wanting too much? Perhaps she'd know if she tried. But every time she'd open her mouth, nothing would come out. Like she suddenly forgot everything she wanted to say. Then he'd kiss her and there was no hope for thinking period.

Haruhi Fujioka sighed, making her way through a set of French doors to stand alone on a balcony. She was grateful for the cold breeze that slapped her face and shoulders, happy to see the crescent moon hanging overhead in the starry sky. With a sigh, she kicked off her shoes, standing with her feet on the cool concrete. Her eyes focused on the moon as she leaned forward, arms folded on the edge of the balcony railing. Then she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"This wasn't how I wanted to bring in the New Year," she muttered with a frown. "This wasn't how things were supposed to go." Not that she had a clear picture in her head. Still.... She had to fight back tears as she sighed again. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Actually it was your father that agreed, not that you offered any argument."

Haruhi nearly jumped the railing when she heard his voice. So close to her ear, too. Now more than ever, she wished she wasn't wearing a gown. How fast could she run without her shoes? But his arms enclosed around her like steel bands and she was caught.

"I didn't know what else to say," she responded weakly.

He rested his cheek against her ear as he kissed her shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"My feet are sore from the shoes." She wiggled her toes for him to see. "And this strapless bra is killing me. The thing is downright uncomfortable." She shrugged. "But otherwise, I'm okay."

He kissed her cheek. "Then why are you crying?"

"Crying?"

"Yes." He hugged her tightly. "You're crying."

"I'm not--"

"Haruhi...."

"I...." For once she could remember what it was she wanted to say. But now she was afraid to say it. She slumped in his grasp. "I don't know."

"Liar," he whispered in her ear.

Deciding it was now or never, she asked, "How much longer will...this...go on?"

"This?"

"This...thing. Us.... Whatever it is." She steeled herself for an answer. "How much longer will it go on?"

His hold tightened then loosened, his hands gently grasping her upper arms. He sighed against her neck before pulling away. "Are you tired of me all ready?"

"No. It's not that. What I'm tired of is the sneaking around and secrecy. I understand why...at least, I think I do. You always have a plan.... But...." She wiped away more tears with the back of her hand and turned toward him. Her eyes were focused on the second button of his shirt, afraid to look at him. "But I've fallen in love with you. I've never...I've never felt like this before. My emotions are so contradictory to what is logically sound. And I'm afraid of making a mistake." Closing her eyes, she tilted her head upward. When her eyes opened she was looking at her reflection in his glasses. "Am I making a mistake?"

Kyoya appeared to be caught off guard. For a moment she truly feared the worst. But his mask reappeared. "Perhaps...we're both making a mistake."

Fresh tears threatened to fall. "That's hardly an answer."

"Haruhi...." The mask fell again and, for once, he looked completely at a loss. "This wasn't what I had in mind...."

She sighed, her heart sinking into her stomach. "This isn't what you planned, I know." Several tears trailed down her cheeks. "If you don't want--!"

"Don't say it," he replied, placing two fingers over her mouth. "Don't think it and please don't say it."

She eyed him curiously as he stepped back, grasping her hands. She was more surprised when he continued to move away, pulling her with him. Glancing back at the open French doors and the party inside, she turned back ready to scold him. This was another slip. One they couldn't afford to make with his family so close.

"Kyoya?"

"This wasn't what I had in mind for tonight," he clarified. "But plans change, and I have another idea." He paused, mid-step. "Will you come with me?"

"But--?"

"Haruhi, I will never be able to say all the words you want to hear--"

"You don't have too--!"

"Let me finish."

"But--!"

He stopped her again, this time with his lips, sweeping her mouth for a brief kiss. When he pulled away he said, "I will not always be able to tell you I love you. I'm sorry if you ever thought differently. I guess, I didn't think I'd ever have to say anything. I'd hoped my actions were enough. That was my mistake."

Touched, she started crying without thinking. "Kyoya--"

"Secrets are necessary at this time, although I'm certain there are those who have figured it out, or will in the near future." He nodded towards the party. "I'm working on a plan, one that will benefit us both. I'm not discarding you, or leaving you behind. I want you in my life, so don't ever think that again. Okay?"

All she could was nod.

"We will talk more, I promise. There's still a lot to discuss. But right now, I want to show you how much I love you." He kissed her fingers, eyes locked with hers. "Will you let me?"

"Oh." She fumbled to slip her shoes on, unable to meet his gaze. Finally, she looked up and nodded again. As they started moving again, she replied, "Where are we going?"

His response was ever elusive. "You'll see."

The walk took them through brush and lavishly floral gardens. But it all looked like shades of gray shadows in the darkness of the evening. A string of lights lit the way along the narrow sidewalk. At least she could see her feet, even if it was difficult to see the man in front of her.

Anticipation built with every step, all the while her brain and heart warred with each other. Nothing had really been resolved. There was still so much to talk about. Yet, there was a small amount of relief. He'd said he loved her. Words she never thought she'd hear from him.

For now, that was enough.

By the time she'd come to a mental decision, they had stopped in front of a small building, separate from the main house, but not too far away. Then she noticed the smell of chlorine and the sound of water. As she was pulled through the entrance, she realized they were someone in the backyard, near the pool.

"The pool house," Kyoya confirmed. "There's just enough light from outside. As long as we leave the indoor lights off, no one will notice."

Nervousness suddenly replaced anticipation. "Oh, I see."

"Haruhi, are you sure you're okay? We don't have to do this. We can go back to the party." He smiled. "I'm sure Tamaki will want another dance."

Immediately, she kicked off her shoe. Stepping closer, she released his hand and grabbed onto his jacket. "Why would I dance with Tamaki, when I haven't had a chance to dance with you?"

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over hers. "Dancing is not all you'll do with me," he promised.

Slowly he started to move, dancing to some internal rhythm. She moved with him, pushing onto her toes to merge their lips together. They remained that way, lips locked and bodies moving, until the music seemed to change and kissing was no longer enough.

Carefully, they unclothed. She didn't want to wrinkle his tux. It just HAD to be expensive. Nor was she crazy enough to ruin the $30,000 dress she was wearing. Besides, slowly helping him to disrobe was erotic in itself. She'd never been so fascinated by the smoothness of his skin, the sleekness of hidden muscle and the way they moved together.

And she'd never felt so -- what was the word, she couldn't think -- cherished...loved...both and more, as when he undressed her. The light caress of his fingers was soothing over the sore line of her shoulder. And his lips! So warm on her chilled skin. She couldn't suppress a shiver, bringing a smile to his lips.

Stripped, they wasted little time in reacquainting themselves with each other. Hands groped and grasped as tongues dueled and lips pressed together. It was happening fast, like all of their other trysts, but neither could slow down. The need to feel, to touch and be touched, was too great.

"There's no need to rush," he said, even if his own urgency was blatant.

"I know." Haruhi was sure she would explode if she couldn't feel him inside of her. Why was she always reduced to this feeling? One hand wrapped around his rigid member, the other clasping his arm. "But I can't. I just...can't."

Kyoya moved to sit on a set of boxes. Whether they were sturdy or not didn't matter. It was the feel of her hand on him that had him enthralled. But his control was lost for only a moment. With eager hands he reached for her, turning her to face away from him, all the while pulling her back to sit in his lap. She could feel his erection against her behind, her feet just dangling off the floor as she sat in his lap.

"Kyoya...." His name was a question and a plea. As odd as the position was, she wasn't sure what came next. She knew what she WANTED to come next, but certainly he had a plan already in place.

"Not...yet."

His hands moved all over her, as if exploring her for the first time. Nimble fingers caressed her shoulders and arms, molded her breasts and tweaked her hardened nipples. Her legs parted easily to his touch, fingertips lazily stroking her lips, playing with her clit and teasing her into a small release.

Then he made his move. Lifting her easily, she slid over him like a sheath. Gasping at his intrusion, she arched into him, forcing him deeper until they could move no more. They both groaned, clinging to each other as best as they could in their present position.

"You're a bad influence, you know that," she said.

He nuzzled his nose against her neck, trying hard to maintain his self-control. "Why do you say that?"

She wiggled, the movement an unconscious effort to be comfortable. In the end, it caused them both to moan, driving him deeper within her. "Because every time I'm alone with you," she said, moving again unconsciously. "I turn into some depraved sexual deviant."

He chuckled, a low rumbling sound deep in his throat the caused her to shiver. "Funny, I feel that way about you."

She moved again, this time on purpose. He groaned against her shoulder and she smiled. "Then I suppose I should be grateful."

His response was guttural, a voice barely recognizable as his. "Yes, you should."

Height always made their couplings interesting, but this seemed altogether different. Usually she faced him, but now she couldn't see him, couldn't read him. The same could be said for him. It only added to the eroticism. And the angle was so much better. Her body practically hummed from the fullness and pleasure.

But the throaty groan in her ear indicated it wasn't enough for them both.

With the balls of her feet against the floor, she managed to gain some leverage. Forward and backward her hips rolled. Slowly at first, then faster with his encouragement. Upward movement only occurred with his aide and after awhile neither could find the strength.

Her back remained arched, her head resting on his shoulder. His hands moved from her hips to her thighs, one hand lowering so that his fingers could play with her clit. The other squeezed her breast in time to the frantic heartbeat he felt underneath.

The moment of fulfillment came as the midnight chimes rang. How's that for timing, she thought. But the sound was quickly drowned out by the pounding rush of blood in her ears, the more frantic thudding of her heartbeat, and a rush of ecstasy unlike any she had felt. Her body vibrated with her orgasm, the sounds of passion muffled as she bit her bottom lip.

Her body stopped before he his, but he wasn't far behind. One deep thrust and a roll of her hips sent him over the edge after her. His sigh echoed in her ear, his arms wrapping around her tightly. They sat in silence, euphoric and spent.

"Kyoya?"

"Hmm?"

She leaned into him, sighing. "We should get back. It's after midnight."

"Not just yet." He kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly. "But I suppose we can clean up and get dressed."

Reluctantly they moved, disengaging from each other to grab their clothes. Haruhi couldn't help watching him as he dressed, still in awe of him. A blush crept to her cheeks when she realized he was watching her too. Suddenly self-conscious, she turned away, only to ask:

"Can you get the zipper? I think it's stuck."

With a stolen kiss, he reached around her to pull the zipper upward. He purposefully moved slow, not wanting the moment to end, and taking his time in exploring the cavern of her mouth. The kiss ended when the zipper stopped moving.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Moving away, he motioned for her to sit on another set of boxes as he reached for a package not far from them, hidden in a small corner. Haruhi had to hide a smile.

'So he really does have a plan for everything!'

She watched as he slid back next to her, placing the package in her lap. It wasn't large, a small box with the shiniest gold wrapping she'd ever seen.

"Open it."

Carefully, she pulled apart the bow and tore into the wrapping. Inside was a box, this one covered in red velvet. Setting the wrapping aside, she stared at it, her mind trying to figure out what it was. Fighting the urge to shake it, she held her breath and lifted the lid. She half expected worms to come flying out, but was pleasantly surprised when the lid was off and they did not.

It was her eyes that nearly flew out of her head.

Awed, she blinked as Kyoya pulled the contents from the box. A gold chain dangled from his fingers. Was it 18 karats? Or 24? No, it had to be more, she reasoned. She blinked again to make certain she was not seeing things. Once, twice.

'Nope. Not a dream,' she thought as the chain magically appeared around her neck. Trembling fingers glided over the gold chain. From her shoulder to her chest, to the ruby pendant hanging just an inch or so from her cleavage.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "This had to cost a small fortune," she whispered.

"Only a small one," he answered with a smile. "And I have another present for you."

"Another...really?" What could be better than the necklace he'd just given her? Maybe something more practical? "You shouldn't have."

"Yes, I should." He kissed her cheek. "Look outside."

The scenery outside the window didn't look any different from before, maybe darker since the sun had gone down. Standing from her perch, she moved closer to the window. Nothing changed. Exactly what was she supposed to see.

Then, one by one, tiny lights came to life. They lined the pool in a streak of blue. Gardens suddenly appeared on the lawn where there were none. Lights and patterns in brilliant reds, yellows and greens. Leaning closer to the window, she could see white icicles dangling from the balcony and other ledges along the house. Then she noticed a procession of candles coming from the house. Everyone was coming outside. Why?

POP! POP POP! POP!

She smiled as fireworks lit the sky. An array of colors and designs pleasing to the eye and gaining shouts of approval by the gathered crowd. No doubt this, too, cost a small fortune. Her smile grew. She couldn't have asked for a better present.

"It's beautiful."

"The lights are standard family decoration. Something to keep my mother happy," he explained. "But the fireworks are for you."

"I don't mind sharing." She stood, turning towards him. "Should we go outside?"

He rose to meet her. "If that's what you'd like. We'll have to take a detour and come around again from the house."

"Okay," she replied, taking his hand in hers. "But promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

She giggled. "Don't look like that. Honestly!" She squeezed his hand. "Just promise me that this will not be a secret forever."

He pulled her close and brushed his lips over hers. "I promise."

"All right." Stepping back, she tugged on his hands, pulling him along behind her. "Now let's go before the fireworks are over."

"For what I spent, they should last the entire night," he muttered, allowing her to lead him from the pool house and towards a set of stairs. He was caught off guard when she stopped two steps ahead of him and reeled him in for another kiss. Too surprised to say anything, he simply blinked at her when she pulled away.

"Happy New Year," she said.

It took him a moment to understand what she said. Then he stammered, "H-happy New Year."

With a smile, she turned to continue up the steps, leaving him to trail behind her. She stopped under the balcony where they'd met earlier that night and sighed, watching the fireworks.

No, this wasn't how she wanted to bring in the New Year.

But at the moment, she couldn't think of anything better.

"Haruhi! Over here! Father saved you a seat!"

Except for maybe some peace and quiet.

~OWARI~

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


End file.
